Love Potion
by SykoticSpatula
Summary: Just a fluffy Ron/Hermione fic, this is my first try at writing a fanfic, so please review if you have any ideas on how to get better!


Hermione walks into the Great Hall and sees Ron talking and laughing with Padma Patil (his Yule Ball partner). She feels a jolt of annoyance and wonders why it bothers her so much. She keeps looking at them and can't stop staring at Ron's cute freckles.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron yells.  
  
"Oh! Hi Ron," Hemione says waking from her daydream with a start.  
  
"Well I better be going," she adds.  
  
Ron looks slightly disappointed, and tells Padma he has to go to the library. (He figures that's where Hermione is headed.) He reaches the library and just as he suspected, she is sitting at a table poring over a large book. He heads over and sees that the book is all about love potions and spells.   
  
"What are you reading that for, Herm?" he asks.  
  
"Oh...Ron...Hi, just browsing!" she says going slightly red.  
  
"Oh you have a little crush now do you?" he says grinning goofily at her.  
  
"NO! I told I was just BROWSING!"  
  
"Ok Hermione, I was just joking!" he says.  
  
"Right, well I better be going." Hermione says huffily.  
  
"Umm...ok bye."  
  
Hermione leaves and goes back to the common room. Her mind whirls. Why was she suddenly liking Ron? He always picked fights with her and called her a know-it-all, but then he was so cute while he did it... She shook her head. This is crazy, she thought. She had had a crush on Harry for awhile because he was so brave, kind, and understanding, but Ron was so funny, nice, cute, sweet, she could go on and on. She decided she would go through with the love potion she had been researching in the library.   
  
*Later that Night*  
  
"Harry can I borrow your invisbility cloak?" asks Hermione.   
  
"I guess so. Just be careful. May I ask why?" Harry replies.  
  
"I'll explain later ok? I just have to go out on the grounds for awhile later tonight." she answers.  
  
"Alright."   
  
After everyone has gone up to their dormitories, Hermione sneaks outside. She needs a leaf of a certain plant for her love potion. But while she tries to find it, it begins to rain hard and lightning outside.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the boys dormitory*  
  
"I have to give this back to Hermione, she left it in the library today," Ron says holding up a fancy quill.  
  
"Oh, she won't be in her room, she's out on the grounds somewhere with my invisibility cloak," Harry says.  
  
"But it's pouring out there! What if she gets hurt or caught by a teacher? I've got to go look for her!" Ron exclaims.  
  
Ron somehow makes his way out to the grounds without being caught even though he doesn't have the cloak. He sees Hermione (who has taken the cloak off because water is all over it and she can't see).  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron yells.  
  
She spins around and says "Oh my goodness! You scared me to death Ron Weasley!! I thought you were a teacher!"  
  
"Sorry," he says getting embarrased.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? And how did you get out without being caught? I have the cloak!" Hermione asks.  
  
"Well...I was looking for you actually," he replies.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well Harry told me you were outside and I didn't want you to get caught or hurt or..."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet that you would do that for me!" she says and gives Ron a hug.  
  
*The rain has slowed and is now a gentle shower*  
  
As they pull away from the hug, they look into each others eyes.  
  
Ron stammers, "Hermione, I-I-I..."   
  
"Yes? What is it?" she says kind of dreamily, getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"I-IlikeyouHermione!" he says in a rush.  
  
"Well yeah, you're one of my best friends," she says giggling (but also being really clueless).  
  
"I mean more than friends," he says (his face is beet red now).  
  
"Oh...well...I like you too, Ron,"  
  
"Would you be interested in being my...you know...girlfriend?" he asks anxiously.  
  
"Of course!!" They lean forward and kiss. When they pull away and Ron is grinning and his ears are all red and Hermione is blushing.  
  
"Excuse me students," Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling (he has appeared next to them).  
  
"Professor!! We...we..." Hermione says.  
  
"Ah, no need to explain, Ms. Granger. If you two will just go back to your dormitories, I will completely forget I ever saw you out here," he says smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank you professor Dumbledore!" Hermione says.  
  
Ron and Hermione get under the cloak and walk back to the common room.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what were you doing out there tonight, Herm?"  
  
"Oh...(giggles), I was getting an ingredient for a love potion I was going to make, but now I see I don't need it!" she answers.  
  
They both laugh and fall asleep cuddled up by the fire.  
  
*The End* 


End file.
